<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen/BoRhap Promptmeme - CLOSED! by quirkysubject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583920">Queen/BoRhap Promptmeme - CLOSED!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/pseuds/quirkysubject'>quirkysubject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/pseuds/quirkysubject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompmeme is closed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Sorry Everyone - Apparently we aren't really allowed to run a prompmeme like this, so please don't post anymore prompts!</h3><p>There's no way to close comments all together so I turned on comment moderation. <b>New prompts will not be posted</b>. If you have fills, please post them - especially in the case of anonymous prompts people won't know about fills otherwise.</p><p>I'm sorry for everyone who got really excited about this - I certainly was - but we're going to have to think of something else to make this happen.</p><p>
  <strong>ETA: There's a new prompt meme on tumblr: <a href="queenpromptmeme.tumblr.com">queenpromptmeme</a></strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Original Prmoptmeme Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Welcome to the Queen/BoRhap-promptmeme!</strong>
</p>
<p>The idea is simple: if you have an idea for a fic/moodboard/vid or other fanart, feel free to post it here. If you're looking for something to write/draw/handicraft etc., look through the prompts and choose one or more to fill.</p>
<p>
  <strong>How do I post a prompt?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Leave a comment</strong> containing your prompt. Be as vague or detailed as you like.</li>
<li>There's a suggested format below. Feel free to add/ignore html tags.</li>
<li>If your prompt contains any common triggers, graphic sexual/violent imagery etc., please put a <strong>warning </strong>in bold at the very top so people can scroll past.</li>
<li>It might be a good idea to state a way people can communicate with you (e-mail, tumblr) in case they have questions or just want to tell you how great that idea is.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>How do I fill a prompt?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Post your fill to your preferred site (AO3, tumblr, dreamwidth etc.) and <strong>reply to the prompt with a link</strong>.</li>
<li>Please don't post fills directly in the comments.</li>
<li>Multiple fills are encouraged. Self-fills are too, of course!</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Things to keep in mind</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>This is not moderated. If I notice any super inappropriate stuff I might delete it though.</li>
<li>Feel free to post and fill prompts under your pseud or anonymously.</li>
<li>This is very much anything goes. Note that <strong>all the archive warnings are in effect</strong>. This means that you might encounter all these things in the prompts or fills.</li>
<li>Don't police other people's ideas. If you don't like a prompt or an idea, just move on.</li>
<li>This isn't limited to fic! Feel free to suggest or reply with fanart, vids, meta etc.</li>
<li>Please keep the comments as "clean" as possible - no seconding, OT discussions, chatting etc. AO3 only shows about 50 comments per page and most of them should be prompts/fills.</li>
<li>Respect your fellow fen. Give kudos and comment on fills even if they're not exactly what you envisioned.</li>
</ul><h3>The Format</h3>
<p>1. &lt;b&gt;<strong>Trigger and archive warnings (e.g. major character death, self harm, domestic violence etc.) if applicable</strong>&lt;/b&gt;</p>
<p>2. &lt;b&gt;<strong>Header/Brief Summary of the prompt</strong>&lt;/b&gt;</p>
<p>3. Detailed Prompt Description</p>
<p>4. Contact Info</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Example</span>:</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">(In this case, no warnings apply, so this can be left empty.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>BoRhap-Cast, haunted house gen-fic</strong>
</p>
<p>The BoRhap Cast (can be all of them, but I definitely want Lucy, Rami and Joe) spend the night in a haunted house. Hi-jinks ensue. No splatter, please, should be rated teen or lower and funny rather than too scary. Whether the house is actually haunted or it' all just in their heads is up to you.</p>
<p>If you have questions or want to chat, I'm <a href="https://quirkysubject.tumblr.com/">quirkysubject</a> on tumblr!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>